1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to striking tools such as hammers.
2. Description of Related Art
Hammers and other hand tools with bent handles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,273 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,540 each teach such a device, as does Canadian Patent No. 2,208,951. Such handles may potentially provide improved control of a hammer in certain situations, and may potentially provide some strain relief to the wrist. However, none of these patents discloses a striking tool including a spring-action handle that would assist in absorbing some of the impact shock imparted to the user's hand, wrist, elbow, shoulder, and other portions of the body upon striking a nail, for example, and would assist in returning the hammer to its original starting position above the nail.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a striking tool having a spring-action type handle that can dampen some of the impact shock experienced by a user's hand, wrist, elbow, shoulder, and other portions of the body upon striking an object.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a striking tool that can assist in returning the tool to its original starting point above the position of a struck object through a spring force generated within its handle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a striking tool having improved user ergonomics.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a striking tool having a handle configuration facilitating increased use of the shoulder and elbow joints, back muscles and body weight in the striking motion, with reduced movement of the wrist and, accordingly, potentially reduced wrist strain.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, drawings and claims.